James Warhawk
=History= James Warhawk is one of the oldest pirates alive. Has been around for hundreds of years, and only he knows why. Although a cursed man, he still remembers his early life, from the beginning. James was born in England, therefore his British accent. His father was the King of England and he was the prince. When he was 20, his father sent him to command the EITC in Port Royal. James was a ruthless leader, killing every pirate on the island. He was given the nickname, The Iron Fist, and he was the best EITC leader out there. At one point, he was head of the EITC on Kingshead, and did his job just as good. Then came Becket, who became second in command of the EITC. No not Lord Cutler Becket, his great great great grandfather Earvin Becket. Earvin and James were very good friends, and they altogether stopped piracy for a long time to come. They both lived happily for a while, until William Becket came. William killed his father while he was sleeping, and James suspected it from the start. Nonetheless, William wanted to be head of the EITC, and so he made his plan. Becket made his men, Becket's Guard (later known as the black guard) stage an attack on The Behemoth, the most feared EITC ship. The Guard did so, and sunk it. Becket blamed James for it and James was sentenced to Hanging at Kingshead. Right before he was hung, Davy Jones sent the Kraken to attack the island. James narrowly escaped. James climbed aboard the Flying Dutchman and Davy Told him to serve for 100 years. James soon became Davy's second in command, and both of them sank MANY EITC ships together. James was given a break after working hard on the Dutchman, so he went to Padres. There he found a conquistador named El Patron, and he befriended him immediately. El Patron and James both hid secret weapons of Patron's together on Raven's Cove, and El Patron told him that if he ever needed to find them, he could look on there, or on his stash on Padres. While back on Padres, Davy Jones appeared and told James he was on break for too long. El Patron said that James was going with him, and Davy killed El Patron. In his dying breath, El Patron cursed his sword, and told James goodbye... James never forgave Davy for that. James found out one day that Davy Jones had the Kraken attack a secret pirate base, but he didn’t know why. Davy later told James that a boy named Jack Sparrow was hiding in it. James asked who he was, and Davy told him the most dirty pirate in the sea. The next year, James' 100 years were up, and he became human again! But James knew he had to find more info on Jack sparrow. Soon he saved Jack's life when he was sentenced to be hung on Fort Dundee, and Jack and James were friends ever since. Jack told James that the leader of the EITC was Lord Cutler Becket, who James didn’t know but he hated him for his ancestors. James and Jack had many adventures together, and James was promoted to the second in command of the pirate fleet! One day, while returning from plundering, James met a British lad named Billy Snoopensnob, and they were best friends very quickly. Billy and James were given the task of getting voodoo dolls from Tia Dalma, and Tia had a vision about James... Tia told James that he had a destiny, and he would be VERY powerful one day. James didn’t but it at first but soon he would... One night, while playing poker, a Man named Jolly Roger walked in. Jolly, James, Jack, and a witch doctor, were playing poker, when Jack beat Jolly and James, Jolly killed the witch doctor, but she cursed him... Only she cursed him and accidently James too. No, James was not a skeleton forever, but he was immortal from that moment on... James didn’t realize it until he was shot by Jolly years later! James was so old his family was all dead, except for a distant cousin, Joshamee Gibbs. James recruited Gibbs into piracy and that is how Jack met Gibbs. But one day, while talking to Tia Dalma about more voodoo powers, The Black Guard showed up and threw him into jail. James escaped with the help of Jack and soon became an even STRONGER pirate! he had many adventures with Billy and Jack, and even rescued the Pearl with Billy! Tia Dalma gave James his voodoo staff recently, and James absolutely loves it! By far it is his favorite weapon. James may be old, be he sure aint weak! Although Tia and Jolly both seek James as a pawn, because of his past with Davy Jones and his immortality. James hates Jolly with a passion, but he and Tia have been good friends for decades. James is usually the guy who Jack goes to for advice, because of his wisdom. Recently, Tia told James a bit more about his destiny, she told him that the first part of his destiny would be revealed in El Patron's lost sea chart... And so James looked desperately for it, finally finding it on Padres, and he read it. It said, “War will bring the Hawk to the Neptune", James was VERY confused. Tia said the next part of the destiny would be revealed at the hands of Dark Hart, a fellow former crew member of Davy Jones, James knew Dark Hart very well and they were friends at one point... To Be Continued... Category:Pirates Category:Fan Stories